Inconveniente Phantomhive
by Kazeshiro-sama
Summary: Una palabras y todo se pone en tu contra. Eso le ocurrio a Ciel Phantomhive cuando su lengua dió de más...  Ok, horrible con estas cosas, soy un amateur en esto LOL


Fics producción presenta...

Una presentación de...

Escrita por...

dirigida por...

bizarriada por... (?)

_**O*~Nekotubela/pruductions~*O**_

**_Inconveniente Phantomhive._**

**Moraleja:** _"nunca pienses antes de hablar"..._

basado en hechos de la vida real (?)

* * *

><p>Sabía que aquello no terminaría bien y ahora lo confirmaba, aquel cuervo le observaba de lejos, -<strong>"<em>El cuervo de ojos rojos"<em>**- se decía una y otra vez, "el" le estaba siguiendo los pasos...

No podía escapar, por más que lo intentara, por más que se esforzara en hacerlo ese cuervo de ojos carmesí siempre terminaba por encontrarlo. Tropezó con una rama de un árbol viejo y tosco cayendo de bruces en el suelo sucio, por primera vez desde que salió huyendo de la mansión vio a su alrededor no conocía ese sitio, de seguro corrió a los bosques que rodeaban su terreno, haciendo un vago intento en levantarse volvió a caer al suelo, su tobillo se había fracturado...

**-Tks... ¡Maldición!-** bufo.

De nuevo el aleteo del las alas del cuervo hicieron eco entre los árboles, el joven se sorprendió a escuchar leves pero firmes pasos que se acercaban en su dirección, como pudo se levanto y siguió con su camino. Siguió cojeando por unos cuantos minutos cuando el cansancio y el dolor lo venció, no lo podía evitar... por más que no quisiera seguía siendo un humano, y los humanos tenían debilidades...

**Flash Black.**

Era un día común y corriente en la casa Phantomhive, como siempre el amo y señor de la morada se encontraba en el estudio atendiendo sus labores. El sonido de la puerta lo detuvo en su inspección.

**-Adelante...-** dijo sin despegar la vista de los papeles.

**-Con su permiso mi Lord, es hora de la merienda...-** informo mientras entraba en la estancia un joven y apuesto hombre de cabellera negra y ojos marrones, vestido con el típico traje negro de mayordomo y un carrito de postres **–Veo que está más ocupado de lo normal...-** comento mientras servía el té.

**-Si, por desgracia hubo un problema con las mercancías enviadas a Francia...-** respondió dejando de lado los papeles para recibir su té **–pero no es nada que no pueda solucionar...-** culmino.

**-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?-**

**-No, es mi orden... Quiero estar solo, si quieres puedes decirles a los demás que se tomen el día libre-** informo **- hoy estaré en mi estudio todo el día... O haz lo que quieras...-** dijo sin pensar.

**-como usted ordene... mi lord...-** comento haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la habitación.

(Aunque Ciel Phantomhive no o hubiera notado, el mayordomo Sebastián Michaelis dio una sonrisa seductoramente macabra...)

**Fin del Flash Black.**

**-con que aquí estaba... mi Lord-** dijo una voz ronca a sus espaldas, todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron con instinto de "alerta".

Sabia quien era, sabía que él lo estaba buscando y sabia que lo encontraría sin importar cuánto huyese.

**-Que mal, creí que me daría un poco mas de esfuerzo mi Lord pero veo que no puede hacer más que eso... Es una pena...-** su comentario cargado se socarronería hizo que el pequeño se molestara y enrojeciera de la ira **–Pero un trato es un trato mi Lord... Yo ya cumplí mi parte, solo falta usted...-** dijo de manera intimidante, el chico empezó a sudar frio pero su rostro no demostró el terror que sentía, el demonio dio una sonrisa divertida aquello era tan entretenido y satisfactorio, tener a su amo entre la espada y la pared.

**-Sebastián...-** susurro el joven **–no me tomes tan a la ligera...-** le advirtió mientras sacaba un arma y disparaba al mayordomo **–Esto todavía no ha terminado...-** dijo burlón.

El mayor logro esquivar con un simple movimiento la bala dispara por su amo, mientras el otro siguió con los disparos.

**-mi lord, sé que no le gusta perder pero...-** apareciendo atrás del chico **–Esto es _Jaque Mate...-_** agarrándolo y aprisionándolo contra su pecho y un árbol.

**-miserable...-** dijo mientras protestaba **-¡suéltame!-**

**-Lo lamento pero eso no será posible, sus claras palabras fueron "haz lo que quieras"... y eso es lo que hago...-** comento divertido.

**-¡suéltame!... ¡Te lo ordeno!-** seguía protestando **-¡suéltame, maldito demonio!-**

-mi Lord esa no es manera de actuar solo por unas vacunas, además si no se hace ahora no será nunca- suspiro, su amo seguía siendo un niño –el doctor nos está esperando...- dijo cargándolo y llevándolo a la mansión, aunque los berrinches de Ciel se seguían escuchando...

* * *

><p><strong>-¡listo!... esa fue la última...-<strong> dijo el doctor quien guardaba sus instrumentos de trabajo **–espero volver a visitarle joven Ciel, cuídese adiós-** dijo saliendo por la puerta mientras el nombrado estaba sentado en su cama un poco adolorido.

**-¿Se encuentra bien, mi lord?-** pregunto el mayordomo se encontraba parado a su lado.

El menor no contesto, solo le lanzo una mirada asesina y se acostó dándole la espalda.

**-mmm... quisiera darle un regalo si me permite...-**

El pequeño se volteo mirándolo fijamente **–no necesito tu lastima Sebastián...-** se sentó en la cama.

**-no es lastima mi Lord, me quiero disculpar... Creo que le sobre estime en el bosque... no me esperaba lo del arma...-** susurro lo ultimo al recordar que su saco favorito había quedado agujereado por los disparos, Ciel rio por lo bajo.

**-¿Qué es?...-** dijo ya por fin un poco avergonzado, no tanto porque fuera una disculpa, si no por la curiosidad de que sería el obsequio.

**–Solo cierre los ojos...-**

**-¡¿Qué?...-**

**-si no lo hace no se lo podre dar...-**

El joven Ciel los cerró, sintió algo suave y tibio en su frente y abrió los ojos. Su cara se puso totalmente roja cuando vio que Sebastián daba un beso en su frente.

**-que tenga buenas noches, mi Lord...-** dando su típica sonrisa, salió de la habitación de su amo. Ciel todavía no salía de aquel shock.

Afuera de la habitación, el pelinegro recordaba la cara de su amo... **–"aunque quieran o no... Los humanos tienen debilidades...Pero tan bien cualidades..."-** dio una sonrisa libidinosa y siguió su camino por el pasillo...

"_buenas noches... Ciel Phantomhive"_

* * *

><p><em>Omake-autor (?)<br>_

**Kazeshiro-sama:** ¡konnichi wa! Minna-san espero que les haya gustado (les agradezco que al menos hayan llegado al final ), por si las dudad soy NUEVA (si, soy chica /?/) aquí en fanfiction... por eso a lo mejor no me conocen ¬¬U

**Ciel:** ¿eres chica?. (mirandola de arriba a abajo) eso no lo dudo, pero al parecer fuistes criadas por gorilas. (viendo con Kaze se saca la cerilla del oido y sentada con las piernas abiertas) ¬¬

**Sebastián**: Es cierto Kaze-chan, deberia ser más... ahmmm ¿refinada?

**Kazeshiro-sama:** ¡refinada! ¡Ah joder! soy lo más educada que puedo, no me pidan milagros yo solo doy lo necesario (?).

**Ciel:** Sebastian, ¡es una orden! Haz de este cosa una Yamato Nadeshico.

**Kazeshiro:** O.o! ¡no te me acerques Akuma! ¡si haces eso que dijo el Chibi!... etto... yo... yo... (pensando/cargando... 10%, 50%, 78%, 99,9%... 100%/) ¡yo no escribire el lemon que te prometi! **O**o**O**

**Sebastian:** ¬¬...

**Ciel:** ... ¿lemon?... ¿es alguna fruta o algo?

**Kazeshiro-sama:** si querido Chibi... Sebas-chan le gusta mucho el lemon... sobre todosilo toma con otra personita (levanta las cejas insinuante) como tu...

**Ciel:** ¿yo?... p-pero... ¿por qu...? (sebastian le tapa la boca)

**Sebastian:** joven amo es mejor que nos vallamos... no quiero que se retrase en sus deberes... Adios Kaze-chan.

**Kazeshiro-sama:** Ahh... soy tan genial (?) XD ok, no... ¡me despido despues de esta bizarra demostración!

Cuidense y sayonara... ¡que pasen un lindo día, tarde, noche, madrugada! :3


End file.
